


Fly Away

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, F/M, Soulmate AU, and us all loving it, ransom being a cocky asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate. A tattoo that matches only one person in the world. If you somehow manage to find them, you have access to EVERYTHING- their thoughts, their feelings, their memories- and they have yours. Ransom Drysdale was always a flirt. He was beautiful with a mouth that could drive anyone into madness. When an accident reveals Parie’s soulmate to be the entitled grandson of Harlan Drysdale, she quickly learns there’s more to the family than the success the world sees… And maybe more to the man than anyone expected. Set before the events in Knives Out and is a separate timeline, some minor spoilers.
Relationships: Ransom Thrombey/Original Character(s), Ransom Thrombey/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	1. One

Parie cleans the glass, watching as _he_ flirts with yet another woman, smirking over his beer. She knows his routine pretty well: get a few drinks, find a beautiful woman, and go. It’s been a while since the last time, but of course that’s its own exception. His mouth takes him everywhere, and she has no doubt there’s loneliness and pain behind that smirk.

“Hey, short stuff,”

She glares, eyeing him as she keeps cleaning. That sweater that has holes from misuse, rings on his fingers and hair moussed to perfection. The perfect package for trouble. “Yeah, hot shot?”

“Cute,” Ransom Drysdale smirks, watching a little too closely for her liking. “Another round for myself and the lady, please.”

She hums, grabbing them for him and barely giving him another glance. “Anything else?”

He chuckles lowly, making her fight the flush. “Nothing else… For now,” He winks and moves away, and she releases a breath, moving to finish up. She moves to the floor-

“Watch it!” Someone shoves, accidentally hitting her and sending her sprawling. She hisses, starting to rise, and there’s a large hand reaching to help her.

“You ok?” Ransom asks, watching her closely.

She swallows, brushing dark hair from her face. “Yeah, I’m ok… Thanks.”

He smirks. “Nice seeing you somewhere other than the bar.”

“I could say the same about you,” She mouths back, not even thinking about it.

He laughs, head falling back and grabbing his peck. “You’ve got jokes,”

“Yeah, well, I-” She freezes, seeing the hint of a tattoo on his chest.

_A dove._

“I- I have to go,” She moves, trying to run, but when he grabs her shirt to stop her it rides up to expose her rib.

“You,” He whispers, eyes wide as he stares at the dove right under her ribcage. Before she can speak he snags her and drags her to a closet, slamming the door and yanking her shirt up again.

“Hey!” She swings at him, yelping when he simply catches it and studies the tattoo.

“I fucking knew it,” He lets her go, and she backs up, rubbing her arms. “You’re my soulmate.”

She releases a shaky breath. “You are.” She immediately senses him trying to see into her mind and closes her eyes, knowing they can pry into each other’s minds and memories but not wanting to breach that- not now. “But you… You’re always with another woman.”

“It’s a fast way to look for the one,” He steps closer, watching as she steps back again. “Look, I’ll be the first to say I have a reputation, but you… You’re what I’ve been waiting for.”

“I’m not a miracle worker, hot shot,” She releases a breath. “I- I’m definitely not from the same life as you.”

“I don’t want you to be.” He steps closer, and again she retreats. “I want to learn about you, short stuff. See what makes you tick. How we could work.”

She releases a breath. “I don’t know if I can do that.” He approaches again, and again she steps back only to find a wall, gasping as he surges towards her and pins her against him, arms on each side of her head. “You-”

“Hey,” He says firmly, making her swallow her words. “I always mean what I say. You know that?”

She swallows, still feeling his presence teasing her mind. “I do,” She whispers, genuinely feeling it from him.

He smirks. “Then trust me when I say this is how our story goes…” She swallows, and Ransom steps back, offering his hand. “Ransom Drysdale.”

With a shaky breath she takes it. “Parie.”


	2. Chapter Two

Parie sighs as she paces her small apartment, running a hand through her long black hair. She glances outside and bites her lips before grabbing her bag and stepping outside, starting to lock the door.

“I was wondering when you would come out,”

Parie jumps, spinning around and seeing Ransom leaning against the wall, watching her over his cup as he takes a long drink. “What are you doing here? How did you know-”

“Your mind, sweetheart,” He taps his temple, smirking. “It’s kind of handy now that we’ve started the bond.”

She rolls her eyes, moving past him. “Fuck the bond.”

“Language,” He chides, smirking as he follows her. “Ready to go? We don’t have all day.”

She frowns, eyeing him. “I’m not going anywhere with you.”

He tsks, following her into the elevator. “Never say never, short stuff.”

“Don’t call me that.” She smacks the button. “And I’m not interested.”

“We’re soulmates, we have a lifetime to know each other.”

“Just because we’re soulmates doesn’t mean we should be together.” She moves away as he approaches, his hand gripping her chin as he moves her to look at him.

“Look, I’m not the kind to settle down. But you and I both know what happens when people try not to get involved with their soulmate.”

She swallows. Everyone who has tried has received disapproval from the bond. They’re physically driven closer and closer, until they have to accept the bond. It can be dangerous- even deadly- to resist for too long. “What’s in it for you?”

He smirks. “I get to settle down… And my family will be MUCH more supportive once I’ve been tamed.”

Parie chuckles a bit, stepping back and dipping her head. “Should have known it would be about the money.”

“It’s your money too if you cooperate.”

She rolls her eyes, stepping out of the elevator and going towards the parking lot. “Yeah, right.” She digs her keys out of her purse.

He grips her wrist. “No you don’t, short stuff. You’re riding with me.”

“Like hell I am,” She tries to yank her arm back, Ransom only tightening his grip. “Let go of me!”

“Would you just shut up and follow me?” He drags her to his car. “I’m not going to hurt you or anything. I just…” He releases a breath, and she studies him closely. “Can you just come with me? Please?”

She swallows. “Ok,” She says finally.

…

“This is her?” Harlan Thrombey asks, watching Parie closely.

She swallows. “Yes, sir. It’s nice to meet you,” She offers her hand.

He chuckles, taking it. “Harlan, please.” He gestures for her to sit. “I’m glad you’re here. Ransom has always been… Independent.”

Ransom chuckles, fingering a Go piece in his fingers. “Something like that…”

Harlan waves him off. “I was going to cut him out of my will- let him make his own way, of course. But now, if he’s settled…”

_So that’s it_. “You want him settled before you give him more money,”

He smiles kindly. “This family… The greed eats them all. Ransom most of all,” He glances at his grandson, noting that he’s stopped playing. “That is on all of us, unfortunately. But knowing he’ll be taken care of…”

“Well, he won’t be getting off without working.” She rubs her hands on her legs. “If this works out, that is,”

Ransom eyes her as Harlan chuckles. “A smart girl…” He grabs a small notebook and a pen. “Perhaps Ransom can be successful with you watching him.”

Parie glances at Ransom, seeing his smirk. “I- I’m sorry?”

Harlan nods to Ransom. “I’ll publish your book with my company if you can promise me to work hard with her.” He takes Parie’s hand, holding it gently. “Marta, remind me to call Walt. Or better yet, the workers themselves. I want this set up in a week.” He eyes his grandson. “If you can be engaged by then. Only then will I help you.”

Ransom swallows, nodding once. “I understand,” He grips Parie’s leg, thumb rubbing soothingly. “One week.”

Harlan smirks, watching them. “Then it looks like our work here is done. I’ll have Fran make something for you.”

Ransom rises, taking Parie’s hand. “That’s ok. My future fiance and I will be more than happy to stop by in a week… With that ring.”


	3. Chapter Three

Parie storms out of the house, spinning on Ransom. “I am _not_ marrying you,”

Ransom barely reacts, just watching her. “Why? We’re going to be together anyway,”

“Just because we’re soulmates doesn’t mean I’ll marry you after knowing you for five minutes.”

He chuckles darkly, smirking at her. “One way or another, this is our future. There’s nothing that will change that.”

She releases a harsh breath, running a hand through her hair. “I’m not comfortable rushing into it, Ransom.”

He shakes his head. “We have all the time in the world to actually get married. This is just saying it’s going to happen.”

She paces a bit, trying to think, and she feels Ransom pushing into her mind. “Stop trying to get into my head.”

“If you’d tell me what the problem is, I wouldn’t have to.”

She sighs, leaning against his beamer. “I just… We barely know each other. We’re almost strangers. Yeah, we’re soulmates, but we don’t know each other.”

He nods slowly. “Fair. But you also don’t let me into your mind.”

Parie rolls her eyes. “Being in my head and seeing everything isn’t the same thing as actually getting to know me.”

Ransom shrugs. “Either way you learn.”

She rubs her eyes, frustrated. “You don’t get it, do you?”

He moves closer, staring down at her. “There’s going to have to be both. We have a week to be comfortable with each other.”

She eyes him. “And whose fault is that?”

“Granddad is publishing my book for me since I’m trying to settle down.” He shrugs. “Or at least found my soulmate. It’s worth it to me.”

“And what about me?” She studies him closely.

He sighs. “Look, I’m not going to pretend I care. But I do know I won’t have a choice for long.”

Parie bites her lips. “At least you’re honest… I guess…”

He brushes a strand of hair back from her face. “Take a week off of work. I’ll try to learn your way first.”

She tilts her head. “You sure you’re willing? I always took you as someone who liked to get his way.”

He shrugs. “Technically I get my way anyway.”

She purses her lips. “Smart ass.”

He smirks. “You love it,”

“Fuck you,”

“Ooh, what a mouth,” He moves closer, pinning her against the beamer. “You should put that mouth to a better use.”

“I’m not giving you a-”

Ransom puts a finger to her lips, stopping her. “I _am_ pretty charming.”

She swats at his hand. “Not that charming.”

He chuckles, reaching next to her hip and gripping the handle. “Get off my beamer so we can get brunch.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Were you just not going to ask?”

He smirks. “Have you eaten?”

No, but she wasn’t about to tell him that. “Asking is still nice.”

He hums. “Will you go to brunch with me?”

She hums. “Better. Yes… Not that I have much choice.”

Ransom winks, moving so he can open the door. “Hop in, short stuff. I’ll show you a good time.”

She rolls her eyes, climbing in. “Your version of fun or mine?”

He laughs. “I think your rejection earlier should answer that.”

Parie crosses her legs, staring out the window. “Maybe you’re not as stupid as I thought?”

“What was that?” He reaches over and grips her thigh, making her jump with a squeak. “Oh? Did I find something?”

“No, you didn’t.” She swats his hand away, cheeks burning. “Just drive, hot shot.”

He smirks but focuses on the road. “Have you ever been to Inferno?”

She shrugs. “I mean, I’ve bartended there a couple times, but nothing for me to really look. Why?”

Ransom hums. “There’s a club side where you’ve been and a restaurant side. I think you’d like it,” He eyes her. “If you’re interested.”

She bites her lips. “Brunch first. Then we’ll see.”

He smirks. “Deal.”

…

“I didn’t take you for someone with a sweet tooth,” Parie eyes Ransom, watching him with his chocolate chip pancakes.

He eyes her plate, ordering the same thing. “I could say the same about you, short stuff.”

She glares playfully, focusing on eating. It’s weird that they like the same things, but she really shouldn’t be surprised. Your soulmate is supposed to be your perfect other half- hers just happens to be an asshole. “Well, I guess we learned that.”

Ransom smirks around a bite, wiping his mouth. “What made you want to be a bartender?”

She laughs once humorlessly. “I didn’t. I really wanted to go to school, but I couldn’t find anything I wanted to do, so…” She shrugs. “I just quit.”

He nods. “Yeah, they got me into Harvard, but there wasn’t anything I wanted to do.” He stabs a bite. “They just wanted the rep.”

Parie frowns a little. “Is that why you don’t work?”

He shrugs. “No point in working when your family gives you everything you could ever want,”

She swallows. “That’s… I mean, I guess. You write now, right?”

He smirks. “Writing I can do. Mysteries and murder I understand.”

I shrug. “Everyone has something.”

He tilts his head. “And what’s yours?”

Parie shrugs, looking out a window. “I… Don’t really have anything.”

Ransom hums. “We’re going to change that.”


End file.
